Whatever it Takes
by StratusHardyChickKick
Summary: Trish StratusJeff Hardy Story. But this time Jeff is the poor man of the town while trish has money. Just please read and review. :) (This is the first time in a while I have updated the story. I am going to try and do it more often though.)
1. Default Chapter

One evening, just outside of Hope, snow began to fall, covering the  
  
grounds of Baylynn College with a  
  
thick layer of white.  
  
Looking back to make sure that no one had followed her, Patricia  
  
Stratigias, darted off the lit side walk  
  
that lead to the college library and hid into the shadows of the newly  
  
covered lawn.  
  
The drive was slippery when she reached it, and she nearly lost her  
  
footing as she walked to the end.  
  
The locked gate that stood before her was supposed to seperate the  
  
women of this important school from  
  
the world that was only a few steps away.  
  
She quickly brushed away a few stray lock of hair from her face and  
  
peered through the bars that  
  
dawned the gate. His little rusting pinto with the old pizza place  
  
logo sprayed on the side sat there  
  
waiting, she couldn't help but shivering at the sight.  
  
As she moved closer she saw Jeff Hardy's dazzling eyes looking at her  
  
from behind the window. She  
  
could not help it but her legs became nearly as shaky as they did the  
  
first time that she laid eyes on him.  
  
Bare chested on Hope's shorelines.  
  
Everyday was like this to Trish.  
  
Jeff made her world complete and all the demand disappear. All the  
  
expections that she was used to were  
  
gone with him. He drew her in with his picture perfect scheme of  
  
romance. Everything a girl her age  
  
could enjoy. As she peered at his handsome face, a wave of memories  
  
flooded over her.  
  
Picture perfect moonlit night making love on the beach, beautiful  
  
Autumn picnics just as the leaves were  
  
turning color, and the cool night breeze sent chill down their spine,  
  
gazing up at the stars that in thier  
  
minds only shined for them, winter getaways on her parents cabin on  
  
the lake. Every memory seemed  
  
better and better to her as they passed her by.  
  
That is where they were heading for the night. To a beautiful  
  
Valentine's surprise. Where Trish could  
  
shut the world out around her and only hang on to the love that she  
  
shared for him. Jeff was the only  
  
person that ever called her Trish. Her parents had always said that  
  
they should use formal names.  
  
Suddenly Trish was blinked out of her dreams remembering where she was  
  
and how careful she needed  
  
to be.  
  
Quickly and quietly she checked behind her making sure that no one  
  
from the college seen her slip  
  
through the gate.  
  
She could almost hear the dispised laughter of Sigma Kai Temple, the  
  
most prestigious soriority in Hope,  
  
not only Hope but the entire state of Maine. Everyone of them  
  
screaming in delight as the pledge  
  
climbed into Jeff's little car.  
  
For a sad moment, Trish remember what it took to get there, the  
  
countless eye rolling and thirty five  
  
minute discussion that stated with..  
  
"Screw St. Valentine and whoever is with him."  
  
Those words shook the Soroity House like a lightning bolt hitting a  
  
small tree. A shock to the system,  
  
you can say.  
  
Disgusting words. Trish thought. From an even more disgusting girl.  
  
She blinked as she finished her  
  
thought.  
  
Trish's one goal that night was to flee the bounds and ties of that  
  
place and to be free and happy. Like  
  
she alwayed dreamed to be. But she realized that that would have a  
  
very unlikely chance of happen  
  
seeing that the vicious Victoria McCormick, came waltzing into the  
  
room below.  
  
"Valentine's Day makes me sick. Whoever thought of such a pathetic  
  
holiday." Victoria whined about as  
  
her fingers loosely went through her long jet black hair. "Those  
  
cutesy, tootsie little cards that kids give to  
  
their friend, the cheap versions of I love you."  
  
To Trish, it seemed that Victoria had so much in common with her lude  
  
statements. She was ignorant  
  
and blunt and was only tolerated in Trish's social group because a  
  
group of very important investors  
  
bought out a candy factor that her parents once owned with stock  
  
options that split 20 times in a little  
  
over a year. Victoria took this old place and built it into the Sigma  
  
pledge residence that housed them all.  
  
Victoria, a senior, was head of the selection committee.  
  
I just need to get to Jeff. To see my Jeff! Trish silently commented  
  
to herself. But the way down to see  
  
her secret love was to go down the spiral staircase and through the  
  
silver toned oak door, which was  
  
conviently being blocked by Victoria and Molly Holly, who recently  
  
just joined Victoria's little pact of  
  
friends.  
  
Molly was a childhood friend of Trish's but would have quickly ratted  
  
even her best friend out for a shot  
  
to be a Sigma girl.  
  
"I never liked Valentine's either." Molly lied. "Makes you feel like  
  
there is something wrong with you if  
  
you do not have a date."  
  
"A DATE." Victoria yelled. "Dates just don't happen anymore. Get this  
  
through you thick head Molly,  
  
Dates are things of the past. No one goes on them. Did you get your  
  
head stuck in a time warp?"  
  
Molly looked as though tears where going to come to her pretty blue  
  
eyes. "Umm.." She stammered.  
  
"My parents are the ones to blame, they think like that. Not I." She  
  
covered quickly.  
  
"Sorry girls, I just don't think like that." Victoria shrugged. "When  
  
Randy and I get down to it, its just  
  
incredibly good sex. None of that love stuff involved."  
  
Randy was none other than Randall Orton, Victoria's mightly weathly  
  
good looking boyfriend, yet  
  
another reason why every girl at school was either jealous and wanted  
  
to be her friend or just wanted to  
  
be her friend.  
  
"I say forget love and all that sentimental stuff." She directed  
  
towards Molly. "Have you read the new  
  
Jake Johnson book?"  
  
"Isn't he a little on the risque side?" Molly asked simply.  
  
"Get with the times little girl, come on up to my room and I will let  
  
you check out my copy." She spewed  
  
out.  
  
Trish sighed to herself. Sometimes she did not get them. Her views on  
  
sex was so much different than  
  
hers even though those sentiments would never leave her own head and  
  
pass across her lips. She knew  
  
that it was in great fashion these days to poke fun at love and  
  
needlessly bring it down. But she knew in  
  
her heart that it was a wonderful thing. She remained a virgin until  
  
she found the one person that loved  
  
her for her and nothing else. And the one person that she loved the  
  
same way. Having sex and making  
  
love were two totally different things. She had always promise herself  
  
not to get married or make love to  
  
someone for any other reason except love. Even though see sometimes  
  
wondered to herself if her mother  
  
would ever agree.  
  
Her mother Elizabeth Helena Cassordi Stratigias was a good women but  
  
one night a long time ago she  
  
was drunk and bet all the family money on a drunken poker game and in  
  
losing she was married off to  
  
James Stratigias heir to the largest boat fleet man had ever seen.  
  
"Your father is a wonderful man."  
  
Elizabeth had once told her but never did she mention that she loved him.  
  
Still it seemed to Trish that sometimes her mom was stare off getting  
  
lost into another place. Another life  
  
that she dreamed of and wished for.  
  
"Hey Patricia, where are you heading off to?" Molly voice in the  
  
distance jolted Trish back into the  
  
present, and back into thinking about her secret date. The feel of  
  
Jeff's soft skin only a little bit farther  
  
away.  
  
"Just taking a walk." Trish smiled.  
  
"But its so late and its really dark out." Molly said sounding as  
  
though she was really concerned.  
  
"Not to go to the Library." She said smoothly, a trait that she has  
  
learned over the last year. "Its always  
  
open."  
  
"The Library?" Victoria's eyes perked up "Look Molly our little social  
  
diva has turned into an all out  
  
bookwarm. Isn't that perfect?"  
  
"Just becareful out there. Its getting late and there is a strange car  
  
parked out back, Whoever he is he has  
  
been there a really long time." Molly said. "He is making me nervous."  
  
Trish's heart shot into her chest as Victoria casted a knowing looking  
  
at her. "Don't be such a worry wort  
  
Molly, he is just probably looking to get some. I might even let him  
  
have a good with me if he was not  
  
below me."  
  
Trish opened the door and was hit by the quick chill of the air. "You  
  
know what Victoria. My mother  
  
used to always tell me that people can have so much money but still  
  
have no class." She said. Molly  
  
mouth dropped open. No one ever insulted Victoria, especially not to  
  
her face. But Trish did not back  
  
down. "Why defend a lonely pizza boy Stratigias? Don't you feel the  
  
same way, I mean no respecting  
  
Sigma girl would date someone of that class?" Victoria returned. "It  
  
would be a disgrace if you disagreed  
  
and we might have to rethink pledging Sigma."  
  
Trish bit her lip causing it to bleed a little. She hated to admit it  
  
but if Victoria could prove where she was  
  
headed, she could easily sink Trish's pledging. A shame since all of  
  
her friends would be pledging too.  
  
Her grandmother would be heartbroken if she did not make it. Seeing  
  
that all the Stratigias women were Sigma's.  
  
"Well I must be heading to the library." Trish said as she Victoria  
  
realized that the conversation was over.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly and saw him standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wish

Slipping at long last through the gate, Trish cast a final glance behind her and hoped and prayed that none of the girls coule see her climb into Jeff's car.  
  
She sighed in frustration. For just a moment she couldn't stop herself from whispering a wish that things would be different.  
  
"If only some magic wand could turn Jeff's car into a BMW and Jeff into a man as rich as Shane McMahon, things would be better. I would give anything for that."  
  
With the McMahon's money, Jeff could have joined Trish and her friends on there yearly beach adventures at Amy Dumas' beach house or he could race at yacht at the Hope Country club regatta.  
  
But Trish did not have a magic wand.. All she had was a locket, with the face of the boy that loved her and that she loved. For almost two years that was all the magic that she needed. And still to this day that was all the magic that she believed in.  
  
What was she anyways? A spoiled good for nothing no good rich brat? Suddenly ashamed she told herself that she would die without Jeff. She could not live a day without the man she loved.  
  
"I will love Jeff Hardy forever."  
  
She opened the car door and slipped inside. The warmth of his smile took her over. Despite the bitter winds whipping outside, the interior was quite cozy. The vehicle had been on so long with the heat turned on that Jeff Hardy taken his Cameron College football jacket off and draped it across the back of his seat. He sat behind the wheel, this broad chest wrapped in a fishermans sweater, his legs covered with worn blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Baby" He smiled softly. "You look beautiful." He continued as he reached out and brushed the new fallen snow that landed along her blonde hair.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Jeff." She smiled sweetly happy to be with him again.  
  
"You too baby." He said as he pulled her against him. She looked up at him and melted into his arms. Now all she needed to do was get through her last three years at Baylynn and then her father would release her trust fund. Then she and Jeff could be together like they were meant to be. Thats all the time that she would need to convince her dad to let Jeff take over the Stratigias Marina. After that they could live the lives of Multimillionaires just like there were destined to be.  
  
Her plan was foolproof. In a few short years she would have everything.. Jeff, the money, the power and the position that she always wanted. She would just have to be strong and keep their relationship a secret a little while longer.  
  
Watching Jeff lean down to kiss her, she felt her heart begin to race. Not from the feel of his warm soft mouth kissing hers but from the fear of getting caught. "You can never be to careful" She thought quietly to herself.  
  
In a few short minutes the worry would be gone, the kiss would end and they would be headed to the cabin. Then just for a short moment they could leave all the worry behind and be together. 


End file.
